


Movie Night: In The Realm Of The Senses

by pagan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, HP: EWE, Humor, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagan/pseuds/pagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mentally girding his loins, he knocked a sharp rat-tat-tat on Hermione’s door. It was time to face the woman he wanted very much, with a DVD depicting deviant sexual behaviour in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night: In The Realm Of The Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.
> 
> Beta Readers: Immortal Phoenix 
> 
> Author's Note: This was originally written for a recipient who dropped out of the The Darkest Before the Dawn dmhgficexchange 2011. There is a paragraph (or two) in here that one LJ reader found offensive; all I can say is that the fic was not meant to insult or cause distress to anyone. The paragraphs in question were a premise, written to introduce one character's feelings in the face of the other's (non)reaction to the former's attraction.

I.  
  
Draco Malfoy looked at the DVD in his hand as he stood outside the door to Hermione Granger’s townhouse and mentally rebuked himself on his decision to send Goyle to the DVD rental shop to pick up any movie that caught his eye instead of doing it himself.  
  
Goyle was an idiot with strange tastes and it was obvious that he, Draco, was an even bigger idiot for having forgotten that tonight was his turn to bring the movie for Granger’s Fortnightly Movie Night. He always thought of it in capitals because the woman put that much emphasis on it.  
  
If it weren’t for the fact that he fancied the hell out of her and had been trying, without much success, to get into her knickers since Potter’s New Year’s Eve party, he would have told Granger to put the idea of movie night on a one-way train heading to Outer Mongolia. He absolutely hated stepping inside that Muggle DVD rental shop with the slimy git behind the counter who undressed him with his eyes. Every time.  
  
 _Ugh._  
  
Admittedly that was the reason why he conveniently forgot and had sent Goyle instead of heading to the rental shop himself. There was only so much blatant sexual regard a man can take from another man. Too much and he’d begin to worry if he really did only attract poofters.  
  
Especially since Granger did not seem to understand the hints he’d been dropping like crazy towards her.  
  
As he raised his hand to the old fashioned brass knocker in the shape of Minerva on the shiny black wooden door, he knew Granger was going to have his balls for this. He could feel said balls shrinking at the thought of the evil-Granger-eye glare perfected over their three year working relationship once he handed the DVD over to her, and automatically moved to cover himself in a protective gesture before he realised it.  
  
“Great,” he muttered to himself. “She’s finally driven me crazy. I’m sexually frustrated because of her. I’m Draco Malfoy; celibacy obviously does not agree with me.”  
  
Mentally girding his loins, he picked up Minerva’s head and knocked a sharp rat-tat-tat on Hermione’s door. It was time to face the woman he wanted very much, with a DVD depicting deviant sexual behaviour in hand.  
  
II.  
  
Hermione’s cheerful face greeted him as the door swung open, a warm smile on her lips.  
  
Her hair was now a crop of soft-looking brown curls cut close to her head; she had gotten it cut right before Christmas in what he had snidely termed “a desperate attempt to tame the wild beast”. It had earned him a glare from Hermione and swift retaliation not two hours later when she spilt hot coffee onto his lap. She had sworn it was an accident, but he had seen the evil glint in her eye that told him it most definitely was not.  
  
However, he had to admit the new cut suited her better than the bushy messiness of days gone by. He had once heard Weasel saying that he had seen three flies enter Hermione’s frighteningly bushy mane and never made it out again. It was clear why that relationship never worked out; Weasel was a clod with no finesse.  
  
“Come in, Draco,” she said as she ushered him in. He motioned for her to lead the way to the living room and took the opportunity to admire her nicely rounded backside, swaying enticingly beneath her skirt. A glimpse at the DVD in his hand brought forth the sudden thought of bending her over, flipping up her skirt and sheathing himself in her. He flushed and felt a slight twitch of his cock in response.  
  
It had come as a surprise to him, this attraction he felt for Granger. They worked together in the International Magical Office of Law and over the years were usually partnered on the same projects due to complementary work styles. That had brought about a friendship between them and he was then exposed to her circle of friends, and she to his. He could now safely say they had turned out to be close friends.  
  
It was only at Potter’s New Year’s Eve party that he had felt the first stirrings of attraction, something more than the platonic friendship they had shared; maybe it was already there, and what occurred at the party had merely opened his eyes to the truth of the matter. They had been drinking and counting down to the New Year together, side by side, leaning against the makeshift bar Potter had set up in his living room. At the stroke of twelve, he had impulsively leaned over, flung an arm around her shoulders and planted his lips on hers.  
  
Days after, he had told himself that it was perfectly normal: people kiss other people on New Year’s, its tradition.  
  
What wasn’t normal was the reaction his kiss evoked, both in her and in him.  
  
At the first touch of his lips on hers, she had stilled; the arms previously waving about in her animated way as she shouted to the countdown held trapped between them until she had slowly moved them to clutch about his waist. At the same time, her lips softened and opened and her tongue had flicked out to trace the seam of his mouth. That was when he’d lost his head: he’d deepened the kiss, pulled her body closer to his and surged into her mouth. His tongue had stroked hers, mapped the roof of her mouth. She had in turn pressed closer and pushed her hands under his shirt. The kiss turned urgent, carnal. It was only when he heard the cheers and drunken cat calls of the other party goers that he pulled away. And removed his hands from where it was tightly gripping her backside. She’d pushed herself away from him and before he knew it, she’d hurried off and left the party.  
  
Life had returned to normal with the New Year. They’d gone back to work and Granger had acted like the searing hot kiss they shared had never occurred. She continued to treat him as before: the jokes, the easy and sometimes snarky bantering that was common between two close friends, continued on as if that passionate interlude had been a figment of his imagination.  
  
He knew her. He knew she’d determined and decided in that big brain of hers that what had occurred should not have happened. The reason why left him floundering.  
  
Because he realised he was attracted to her and would very much like a repeat performance of that kiss, and more; performances that would involve a bed and lots of naked limbs and perhaps even her very sturdy looking office table.  
  
And so he’d dropped hints, asked her out, all to no avail. He’d even agreed to join in this ridiculous movie night nonsense just to spend more time with her.  
  
He glanced again at the DVD as they walked into the living room towards the TV; it may be a long shot, but, maybe, just maybe the DVD could actually be used to his advantage instead of being a damaging liability.  
  
III.  
  
“ _Ai no corrida_? Umm, never heard of it,” Hermione said as she sat down on the floor next to the TV cabinet, rooting about for the remote control.  
  
“Japanese?” she queried, holding her hand out for the DVD still clutched in his. “Foreign language films, Draco?” She gave him a sidelong glance. “You’re lucky Harry and Ron couldn’t make it and Luna had to cancel at the very last minute because Rolf thinks he may have found some Norse mythology references to the Crumple-horned Snorkack and wanted her to Portkey out to Sweden to meet with him and some Swedish magizoologists there.”  
  
Draco felt a rush of relief at the thought that Lovegood would not be joining them tonight. “What about Blaise?”  
  
She glanced at the clock on the wall. “He hasn’t confirmed and if he’s coming, he’s late.”  
  
 _Oh._ “Oh,” Draco murmured, feeling quite pleased with himself. “Looks like it’s just you and me tonight, Granger.”  
  
She gave him an undecipherable look and nodded again to the DVD in his hand. With a slight smirk, he passed it to her.  
  
She grabbed it, glanced at the cover and blanched. “ _Ai no corrida. In The Realm of the Senses??_ ” The last words came out in a pitch higher than her usual tones. She threw a dirty look at him. “Malfoy, we are not watching porn,” she said hotly, scrambling to her feet and smacking the DVD onto his chest.  
  
He grabbed her wrist and when the index finger of the other hand came up, he grabbed it too before it could poke at him.  
  
“Granger,” he said with a smile on his face, “what’s wrong with porn? Afraid you’ll get all hot and bothered and decide you can’t resist my tempting self much longer?” He waggled his eyebrows at her.  
  
She flushed. “What? What absolute rot,” she retorted, trying unsuccessfully to pull both wrists out of his grasp.  
  
“You know,” he drawled, “like that night at Potter’s party, where you plastered yourself all over me when we kissed.”  
  
He did not think it was possible but she turned even redder. “Why I – why you – ooh, let me go, Malfoy!” she spluttered.  
  
“Relax, Granger. Keep your knickers on,” he said, but silently added to himself, “because I want to have the satisfaction of taking it off myself.”  
  
“In the Realm of the Senses is more than just hardcore porn. It’s based on a true story, the apprehension of a Japanese maid who strangled her innkeeper lover with his consent,” Draco explained, having already read the blurb on the back of the DVD cover. “It’s meant to be both a political and a psycho-cultural exploration of Japan at that time. I’m surprised you of all people don’t know the real intention behind the movie,” he added, knowing that would tick her off somewhat. “Look, it’s written here. Read it yourself,” he said, flipping the DVD over to enable Granger to read the blurb.  
  
She did.  
  
Her brow furrowed.  
  
She looked up at him. “Are you sure you don’t have any ulterior motive for bringing this particular movie tonight?”  
  
He purposely sighed, knowing she would be even more irritated by this. “Granger, since you are so determined to wave away our little kiss at the party, I’m sure that we can watch a movie that tests the limits of sex and sexuality without any untoward repercussions.” He stressed the second to last word, knowing Granger would rise to the challenge. In some things, she was easy to manipulate.  
  
She frowned at him, then at the DVD. “Oh, alright. Take a seat then.” She sounded grumpy. Draco smiled inwardly.  
  
“No, please, I insist. You take a seat. I’ll put in the movie.” And with that, he steered her to the couch: a nice comfortable two-seater.  
  
IV.  
  
He intentionally pressed his thigh against hers as he reached for the chips.  
  
He heard her breathing falter, though her eyes were locked on the TV screen.  
  
The movie’s male protagonist, Kichizo, had just shoved his fingers up the female lead’s kimono and was obviously pumping it slowly in and out of her cunt. She was moaning and wriggling and pumping her hips on his fingers. It was the middle of the day, in a public area of the inn where anybody could walk in on them.  
  
V.  
  
Under the pretext of trying to find a more comfortable position, he shuffled closer to her. The effect was that the whole of his right side was now in contact with her left.  
  
She inhaled sharply at the contact, but did not move away.  
  
The female character, Sada, had just straddled Kichizo and was beginning to lower herself onto his erect penis, already red and shiny with pre-cum. Once fully seated, she started to rock slowly on him, plucking at the Japanese guitar-like instrument, the shamisen. She began to sing.  
  
  
VI.  
  
He put his hand on her thigh and started to slowly rub little circles on it with his middle finger. He heard a sigh and smiled to himself.  
  
Sada and Kichizo have just sequestered themselves away in an inn. Clothes meant nothing to them; it was freely discarded despite the presence of the three geishas hired to entertain them with song and wine. Fully naked now, Kichizo moved to lay Sada on the floor, angling her thighs wide. He then smoothly sheathed himself in her. The moans and gasps of their shared pleasure were played out over the songs of the geishas. They were oblivious to anyone other than themselves.  
  
VII.  
  
He managed to slip his right hand under the hem of her blouse. There was no resistance and he started to stroke the soft skin of her belly and right below her breast.  
  
Sada had just engulfed Kichizo’s penis with her mouth. It was a voluptuous display of a blow job; licks and sucks and the enthusiastic swirls of her tongue across the head and base of his cock. When he came, he came in her mouth and she swallowed it all with eagerness.  
  
VIII.  
  
He was hard and aching.  
  
The combination of trying to seduce Granger whilst watching Sada and Kichizo fuck their brains out in every possible location and what they did with that egg was putting a palpable strain on him, particularly in his pants.  
  
Granger was faring no better. He could see the desire rising in her: eyes wide, mouth slightly open, panting. Her nipples were visible under her blouse: two hard points proudly standing at attention.  
  
As Kichizo inserted his cock into Sada and started pounding away, she turned to stare at him, took a deep shuddering breath, and with a low growl, leapt on him, latching her mouth on his fiercely, wrapping her arms and legs about him.  
  
Tumbling them both onto the carpet covered floor.  
  
She lifted her lips from his to yank at his clothes, popping the buttons of his shirt in her haste. He growled in return, tearing at her top, revealing a lacy purple bra. He raised a blond eyebrow; she gave a smile before unclasping the lacy confection and throwing it over her shoulder, her breasts jiggling with her movements.  
  
Draco groaned and captured one rosy nipple with his mouth, sucking and nipping at it while his hands fondled her other breast. Hermione squirmed and managed to divest herself of her clothes while Draco continued worshipping her breasts.  
  
 _Yes.  
  
Finally. _  
  
Oblivious to the antics of Sada and Kichizio, Draco panted and struggled to unbuckle his belt.  
  
“I think you're overdressed Malfoy,” Hermione panted as she tried to help.  
  
He slapped her hands away, managing to finally unbuckle the belt and start on the button and the zip. Hermione was unzipping her own skirt and pulling off the matching purple knickers.  
  
Draco growled again as Hermione crawled towards him and cupped his erection, finally freed from the constraints of his pants. He managed to lift his hips off the floor, pulling his pants off before rolling and trapping Hermione under him.  
  
With a smooth thrust of his hips, he sheathed himself inside Hermione's wet core, the tight warm walls clenching around him, causing him to let out another shuddering moan.  
  
It was a medley of moans, groans and gasps from both Hermione and Draco interjected with the rhythmic sounds of slick, sliding wetness as Draco thrust in and out of her.  
  
“Are you going to dismiss this little interlude as well?” he asked, after a singularly hard thrust that caused her to moan even louder.  
  
“How can you talk at a time like this?” she panted.  
  
“I think it’s about time you realize what’s between us, Hermione.” Another hard thrust followed by a long slow roll of his hips.  
  
“Oh,” she sounded breathless, “oh, do that again.”  
  
“This?”  
  
“God. Yes.” She clenched her muscles around him in return.  
  
After a few minutes relishing the feel of her tight cunt around his cock, Draco withdrew completely and sat back on his haunches. Ignoring her growl of protest, he pulled Hermione towards him and roughly pushed her into a sitting position facing him, her knees spread outside his. This opened her up deliciously before him, and he could see her cunt glistening with her juices.  
  
He slowly pushed her down on his cock, both of them groaning at the renewed contact. Hermione slowly moved up and down and it was an erotic sight for Draco to see his erection slowly being swallowed inch by inch by the pink lips of Hermione’s cunt.  
  
It was not long before the heated interplay between them caused Hermione to orgasm powerfully, setting off Draco’s own release to fulfillment.  
  
With a soft plop, Draco disengaged himself from Hermione, letting her drop gently onto the floor, her legs splayed open. He took note of the milky white substance of his sperm and her come clinging to the lips of her pussy, now a darkish pink from their heated sex, and the mixture slowly trickling onto the carpet beneath her.  
  
He lifted his fingers and brushed it lightly over her sex, rubbing his fingers in their combined juices; Hermione raised her hips towards him as he did so, breathing heavily. He glanced at her; she looked like she could do with another orgasm. His fingers firmed, and he slid two inside her soft wet opening. She moaned and lifted her hips up, begging for more. Smirking at her, he lowered and settled himself between her thighs, his tongue reaching out to lick at her clit whilst his fingers continued to slide slickly in and out of her.  
  
Hermione moaned. Her body glistened with sweat and her eyes were half closed. Draco knew her to be straining for another orgasm and seeing her like this, displayed before him, taking pleasure from him, his fingers, his tongue, stirred his cock and he felt himself harden again.  
  
“Yes, now,” Hermione muttered, his unspoken question answered as he removed his fingers and surged up, fitting his cock into her slowly. She mewled with pleasure as she tightened her muscles against him, letting him feel her walls caressing and rolling his cock within her. He gasped at the sensation and withdrew, almost to the tip, before thrusting in again.  
  
“Bed,” he gasped. He could feel the carpet burns on his knees.  
  
“Couch,” she countered.  
  
He nodded, withdrawing fully and helping her to her feet. She looked breathtaking: all flushed from the sex, mouth swollen, nipples hard and rosy, traces of his come on her thighs.  
  
A loud moan had them both staring at the TV; Sada and Kichizo were at it again, this time Sada had wrapped a silk cloth around his neck. As she reached her orgasm, she tightened the cord around Kichizo’s neck.  
  
Hermione frowned at that; Draco knew that if he didn’t quickly distract her, this would be _coitus interruptus_.  
  
With a swift hard kiss, he turned her around and pushed her onto the couch. With thighs wide apart, bent over and only supported by the couch, she was open and wet and warm and he slid into her again, the new position allowing him to penetrate even deeper. It seemed she could not get enough of feeling him slamming into her, for she spread her knees further apart, grinding back against him.  
  
He took her hard and fast, and loved every minute of it. She urged him on, in between the pants and the moans, telling him how she craved the next thrust and slide, the feeling of him hot and hard and insistent inside her as he smoothly and furiously pumped in and out of her.  
  
With a loud cry and a shudder, she climaxed. Her walls seemed to clench, roll and squeeze all around him, eliciting another groan from him. And then, finally, finally, he came with a rushing release, moaning her name as he emptied himself inside her.  
  
They both slumped onto the couch, too tired and too sated to say anything. Draco shifted so that he was lying next to her. Pulling her into his arms, Draco’s last thought before he drifted off to sleep was that he needed to thank Goyle for getting that DVD.  
  
IX.  
  
He woke up to see the end credits of the movie being played out.  
  
Granger was already awake, her back towards him as she bent over to put on that lacy purple scrap of lace that was her underwear. The rest of her was still deliciously naked and he decided that she would not spoil his view of her lovely breasts until he got her to admit that she was as overwhelmed by that kiss at New Year’s as he was, and her confirmation that she would not sweep their sleeping together under the proverbial carpet.  
  
Besides, he definitely wanted her off-kilter when he confronted her and there was no better way to press his advantage than when his opponent was vulnerable, and Hermione would definitely feel vulnerable when practically naked.  
  
“So, Granger, are you going to dismiss this little interlude?” he asked as he sat up, grabbed her round the waist and pulled her back onto the couch. The bra in her hands was casually dismissed, thrown over the back of the couch.  
  
She blushed and wriggled, causing her breasts to jiggle delightfully. He looked the question; she cleared her throat, twice, before she said, “What do you want from me, Draco?”  
  
He stared into her face. “I want you to admit that you felt something when we kissed that night, and I want you to tell me that you’re not going to dismiss what we just shared here.” He looked keenly at her. “Twice, I might add.”  
  
She coloured again and sighed. “Alright, fine, I admit I am attracted to you. I have been for quite some time, even before the kiss at Harry’s.”  
  
Draco sat up straight at that admission. _Well. Well. She does like me. And for quite some time, it seems._  
  
Her next words dashed his hopes though. “But Draco, we’re finally getting along so well as friends,” she continued earnestly. “I don’t want to bugger that up. I mean, what if we do go out, and we start a relationship and then it all falls apart. I couldn’t bear that to happen to us. Once with Ron was bad enough.”  
  
His hopes rose again; he felt like he was on a bloody see-saw. But he saw her insecurities for what they were and he knew how to deal with them. “Hermione, we won’t know if we don’t try. I’m not saying we won’t fight, and I’m not saying there won’t come a time where we will have to decide to take further steps in a relationship: be it ending it or moving to a newer, deeper level. All I’m saying is that I’m willing to give this a shot. I like you, I really do, and I think, no, I know, we could be great together. We just need to give us a chance. What do you say?”  
  
She bit her lip, a sign she was pondering and thinking. His stomach felt as if millions of hungry carnivorous butterflies were gnawing at it. _Come on, say yes. Please._  
  
He swore his heart stopped when she looked up at him and gave a small smile. “Alright, let's. But if you break my heart, I’ll hex you into the next century, Malfoy.”  
  
He almost gave a whoop of joy but restrained himself. He did however permit himself a big, satisfied smile.  
  
X.  
  
“So, do you actually know how the movie ended?” Hermione asked. He glanced fondly at her, cuddled up next to him. She was clothed now, though sans bra. He could see her breasts swaying underneath _his_ shirt whenever she moved and he resolved to try and get her out of her bras more often when they were alone together.  
  
“We could watch it again, if you like.” He grinned.  
  
She tapped her finger on the DVD cover. “Didn’t you say something about her killing him in the end?”  
  
“With his consent, yes,” he concurred.  
  
“And um, doesn’t she cut off his penis after that?”  
  
“What?” He was shocked.  
  
“See, it says here on the blurb. I thought you said you’ve read it.” She looked at him accusingly and crossed her arms under her breasts.  
  
He gave her chest an admiring look before he replied. “I stopped at the part where they claimed it contained unsimulated sex scenes.”  
  
“So, all that bit about psycho-cultural exploration, et cetera?” she asked.  
  
“Made it up,” he said. “Sounded good though, didn’t it?” He gave her an unrepentant grin.  
  
“I don’t believe this,” she said indignantly.  
  
“Well, it got me where I wanted, yeah? Hey, watch the fingers! That hurt, woman.” He rubbed at where she poked him.  
  
“It’s supposed to,” she said snippily.  
  
He caught a hold of her before she could move away and leaned to brush a kiss against the side of her neck. She gave a low sound of approval. He smiled. “You can’t deny that it achieved its end. I mean, I got you to agree to give us a chance.”  
  
He moved his lips to a spot behind her ear. Judging from the sounds she made, Draco was fairly certain he’ll be visiting _that_ spot often.  
  
“Well, you do have a point there,” she murmured breathlessly.  
  
“And it turned you on. Admit it.” Another nip, this one on her earlobe.  
  
“Mmm,” she purred.  
  
“By the way, do you by any chance know how to play the guitar?”  
  
“If you’re thinking of that scene where she – yes, I do know. And no, I won’t. Do you know how heavy a guitar is?” He reached in between the unbuttoned halves of the shirt and palmed her breast. “Oh.” She squirmed. “No guitars, Draco.”  
  
“Or we could try the egg,” he suggested naughtily as he moved to lay her down on the couch.  
  
“Draco!”  
  
  
 _Finis_

**Author's Note:**

> In the Realm of the Senses is an art-house Japanese movie that really shocked everybody's perception about sex in film-making when it first came out in the 1970s. It was graphically sexual; the actors engaged in unsimulated sexual acts in the movie (yes, real sex!) and it was officially banned for many years in Japan, as well as in the UK. The characters of Sada and Kichizo therefore belong to Mr Nagisa Oshima (writer and director of the movie), though I admit to taking liberties in describing their acts herein.


End file.
